Until the Very End
by Eli77
Summary: "I… will always be… by your… side… at all… times…" and with a last smile she closed her eyes and stood still.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone hope you guys like my story :)) it might be three to five chapters long so don't worry I'll try to make it interesting.**

**Also excuse my grammatical errors hahhaha this is my first Ichihime story and I really hope it gets your attention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

He saw her falling to the hard ground, a red stain growing by her side. His instinct kicked in and was able to get her in his arms before she could hit the surface. He stood there embracing her with all his might but he was unable to move, unable to think, unable to talk. He was drinking the fact that just seconds ago he was saved by no other than Orihime Inoue, the girl that had been by his side many times, the girl that could always bring the best of him was now hurt.

She had intercepted the blade that was supposed to cut him; for some reason at that exact time his spiritual pressure dropped dramatically, he knew he was over powered by the arrancar in front of him, the big wounds he had were proof of that but just when the arrancar was about to give his last blow Orihime saved him.

Putting her down very carefully, he saw her smile painfully which caused him to return his gaze to the bastard who was the reason of her wound. He knew that with her powers she was going to be able to heal herself in no time but he needed to do something fast. He didn't know how but he was going to make that filthy arrancar pay for what he had done. Nobody could harm his friends and get away with it and if they did that person was going to pay the highest price, his life. He knew he didn't have to think just act and with that he lunged to his enemy.

His vision was clearer than ever but he was too busy slashing, hitting and striking that he was not paying any attention at what he was doing. He kept on slashing until there was nothing anymore; when he saw a pile of aches in front of him he stopped relieve that he had killed his enemy.

He turned around expecting to see Orihime standing, giving him one of her sweetest smiles but what he really saw was a girl still on the ground and around her a pool of blood growing by each second. Something was wrong, why was Orihime still hurt? His mind was telling him hundred possibilities but he refused to believe any of them.

He went directly to where she was and knelt beside her.

"Orihime?" he asked full of worry and concern.

"I'm really sorry…" she said smiling.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You saved my life!"

"I'm leaving Ichigo… I can't… heal myself" tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"What's going on Orihime!? What do you mean you can't heal yourself?"

"There was some type of poison on the tip of the sword… I think that's not allowing me to use my Shun Shun Rikka … but don't worry" her smile returned even brighter than last time.

He saw her side and his face went pale. Orihime had lost a lot of blood and she was getting weaker. He lowered his head in defeat.

"Why? Why did you take that hit for me?" he said barely in a whisper.

"I really don't know… I just felt like protecting you… besides you would have done the same thing for me." Orihime closed her eyes for an instant.

"But you're going to get better. I know you are because-"

"I'm so happy to have known you all this years" her face becoming blushed.

"You can't leave me alone Orihime I need you by my side. I… I…" his vision was becoming blurry, the hot lump in his throat was becoming more unbearable.

"It's okay Ichigo… I… want you… to know… that I…" Orihime gave him a weak smile while more tears were making their way down her delicate cheeks, he could see that things were bad, he saw the effort she was making to talk but she didn't stopped. "I… will always be… by your… side… at all… times…" and with a last smile she closed her eyes and stood still.

"Orihime…"

"Orihime…"

"ORIHIME! NO… please don't go…. No you can't…. you can't leave me… you can't…" He held her close to his heart while shouting her name not receiving a response. Tears of his own were coming down while the pain his heart was growing more each second that passed. He didn't let go of Orihime and was not planning on doing so.

Suddenly he felt every inch of his body heavy with exhaustion and just like a curtain of shadows, the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**I will try to make the next chapter longer... sorry for leaving it in here but I have some plans for Ichigo in the future :) thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^_^ !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! but I was kind of at a dead end with this chapter, I didn't know how to take it from there but I've got it now:)) and it might not be what you guys are expecting but everything works for the best.**

**Thanks so much Devil's-Butterfly-Maid, Ermilus and naleah for having favorite this story even if it had a really sad ending.**

**Also thanks to Devil's-Butterfly-Maid, Ermilus, Ichihime Kurosaki, bluewitch143, hormonal granny, killerqueen04, lyerlaboys1, sweetdude-v5 and naleah for following this little story.**

**Magdalena88: Thank you:)) all I can say is that you have to keep on reading to find out but this is an Ichihime story after all so just be a little patient :))**

**metsfan101: Thanks for reviewing:))**

**Ermilus: Yes very sad indeed, I love Orihime so its hard to make her die, but don't worry something good will come from this:)) Thanks for your review.**

**G.A. AnimeFan4: Thanks:)) it means a lot coming from you! Ichigo needs to learn a lesson, still sad though and here's the update:))**

**Devil's-Butterfly-Maid: Aww thank you:)) yeah sometimes my silly mistakes are so obvious to other except me XD, Well here's the next chapter and hope you like it:)**

**jylener22: Thank you sooo much for your review! I love your stories so this coming from a great author like you means a lot:)) Yeah I was kind of not believing it myself and just hoped for the best, I had to write something and that's the first thing that came up, I'm glad is believable, Yeah Ichigo is going to suffer a lot to be able to understand some things.**

**Also excuse any grammatical errors you might find :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

_I wonder if I'll ever see your face again_

_I'm not ready to let you go, at least not yet_

Blackness, yeah everywhere he turned the darkness seemed to pull him in, he didn't know why but he would prefer to stay there and never go out again. There was something frightening awaiting him outside, something he was not going to be able to handle, and something that he didn't want to find out.

_"Ichigo"_

That voice, he knew that voice very well. _She_ was calling him.

_"Ichigo… it's time to wake up"_

Her voice felt so far away as if _she_ was leaving him but it held so much feeling that it made his heart ache with pain. At the same time and for some reason _her_ voice soothed his mind, hearing _her_ again was a blessing that could not be put into words.

_ "I will always be by your side"_

Those words hunted his heart, he didn't know what they meant but he knew them very well. He had heard them before and the memory was not very pleasant. And soon just like it came, _her_ voice faded away.

He wanted to reach for her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to see her face and be able to see her smile one more time but it was futile, deep down he knew she was gone… and he knew, he was not going to be able to reach for her anymore.

The darkness was pulling him again, his thoughts were becoming fussy and he was losing conscience. He couldn't wake up… he didn't wanted to wake up and not see her again… he was wrapped in a dark blanket and soon he was out.

**OXOXOXOXO**

"Ichigo"

That voice again? No, this one was different; it had a hint of worry and desperation. How long had he been in the darkness? What was his purpose again?

"Ichigo, please wake up!"

That voice was urgent, something at the back of his head was pulling his reason. Despite what he had said before, he had to wake up and know what was going on. He had to know if everything was going to be alright.

Slowly he started to open his eyes just to be blinded by a heavy light. His sight took an instant to recover and take in his surroundings. Little by little, he started to recuperate his vision and memory and out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl standing beside him.

She looked relieved to see him but still her eyes held sadness like he had never seen before.

"Ichigo…" she sighed in relieve. It was something that was becoming common every time he was badly wounded in a battle. But something was off, something was out of place and his brain was not making things easy, his memories were still vague, however he knew something was not right.

For a reason he didn't knew what to say, he just stared at the petite soul reaper beside him.

"Ichigo, you're finally awake" his raven hair friend gave him a little smile.

"Rukia… what-"his eyes widened in shock as he slowly began to recall the horrible memories that were tormenting his mind. "Where's Orihime!?" He asked desperately as he was getting up from the bed and realizing something was holding him down.

Reality dawned to him as he finally took in the place he was at. He was in a room full of medical equipment, similar to a hospital room. He saw many machines connected to his arms, checking for the basic stuffs such as the heartbeat, blood pressure, body temperature and of course spiritual pressure. He was kind of in a hospital fussed with a laboratory and the only place with something like that was the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, stop that!" Rukia tried to stop him, holding him off with all her strength but it was useless, even in his state he was still strong.

"Rukia I need to know how's Orihime! She was badly hurt and … how is she!?" Ichigo asked calming himself a little and turning to his side waiting for Rukia's response.

Rukia in returned just lowered her head and stayed silent.

"H-how's Orihime!? I-is she right!? She-"

"What happened in the World of the Living Ichigo? Rukia asked in a whisper still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I…" Ichigo was frozen, he didn't know what to say, and guilt washed all over his body like a cold bucket of water.

"What happened!?" she demanded again and as she looked at him her eyes were already misty and holding so much pain that it made Ichigo horrified of the reality.

"I want to see Orihime…" He was trying to get his nervousness and temper under control but it was difficult, seeing Orihime was all that matter at that moment, seeing she was alright was all he cared for.

Rukia immediately understood but seemed to be weighting her options, finally she looked at him for a second and then helped him get all the medical equipment off his body in silence.

**OXOXOXOXO**

The silence was killing him, something was not right and he needed to find that out. If something was to happen to Orihime… no, he couldn't think negatively… Orihime was going to be fine, he just had to believe it.

Rukia led him through some corridors and as they passed some rooms, Ichigo could feel Rukia tensing up and getting more agitated. The sighs made it clear that the area in which they were heading was for intensive care. Things were bad, the only thing was that he had not realized it yet. They finally stopped at the end of a hall, at the last door. For a reason, he hesitated for a second to open the room, he was anxious to know if Orihime was alright but he was not ready to face something he was not prepared for.

As if reading his mind Rukia opened the door and waited for him to advance but he never moved, the scene played in front of him glued him to the floor, his face went pale and he felt his heart beating faster and faster, as if it wanted to explode and just disappear forever. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't believe that the girl lying on the bed was Orihime.

Slowly, step by step, Ichigo made his way to her bed without needing help from Rukia. A thousand things passed in his mind at the moment, all the events that had taken place the night Orihime had saved him played all over again like a broken record, he saw a sword, Orihime, blood, and the scene would repeat itself all over again. It felt like an eternity until he could reach her. And when he did, he just stared at the lifeless body of Orihime Inoue.

She was laying down with her hands intertwined with one another that were placed just below her chest. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with beautiful flower patterns embroiled into the fabric. Her long auburn hair was cascading over her shoulders curling at the tips, adding contrast to her angelic features. Her blue hair pins were securely on her hair but they had lost the shine that characterized them, now they looked dull and unresponsive just like its owner. Her gray eyes were closed, her once rosy cheeks were now pale and her plum lips were set together, no more laughter, no more smiles, no more hearing her voice, nothing.

Ichigo waited for Orihime to wake up any second, he wanted her to smile at him and said she was alright, he wanted her to come back to him but it never happened. He felt his heart drop, the pain and sorrow was so immense that he would had preferred to be laying down in that same exact bed instead of Orihime. Ichigo knelt beside her bed and took her hand. She was cold as ice and that only brought more grief to his heart. His heart, he wondered how his heart was doing; probably it was all dried up that he couldn't feel a thing anymore. He bowed his head in regret and shame. He waited for tears to appear but none came down. Still, part of him wanted to believe everything was just a horrible nightmare and that soon enough he was going to wake up and see Orihime smiling down at him.

When he turned to see her face again, something caught his eye, her lips were not set in just a straight line, it looked as if Orihime had a ghostly smile on her lips.

Why? Was the only question in his mind and suddenly his reason disappeared and he lost it.

He saw someone who was beside Orihime's bed and immediately recognized her long braided hair. Captain Unohana was there and she had not been able to save Orihime. Rage fired up in his mind and went directly towards the Squad 4 Captain.

"WHY!? You could have saved her!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Orihime could had been saved!"

Captain Unohana just regarded Ichigo in silence. She didn't flinch even when Ichigo got very close her, and that made Ichigo's blood boil. Unohana didn't care for Orihime.

"Why didn't you helped her!?" He wanted answer and Captain Unohana was giving him none. She just looked at him with those hard set eyes of her, not even bothering to explain anything.

"That's enough Ichigo Kurosaki!" said a white hair woman stepping between him and the Captain of the 4th division.

"Isane…"

"I won't let you yell at the Captain." The Lieutenant gave him a hard stared but deep in her eyes Ichigo knew they also held pity and sorrow, "you want to know the truth?" Isane whispered the last part knowing what consequences her statement was going to bring.

"Isane, there is no need to do that." The captain said, giving Ichigo a sad smile.

"Please Lieutenant Kotetsu… I would like know" somehow he had stayed quiet from her sudden appearance but there was something that they were keeping form him and whatever it was he needed the answers.

Isane looked like she was regretting saying anything and hesitated for a moment, "When we found you and Orihime Inoue… she was already dead. We couldn't do anything to bring her back to life, she was simply gone."

Ichigo just stared at the Lieutenant, her words seeking in his mind. She was already dead… no, no that couldn't be…

_"I will always be by your side"_

Because of him Orihime had died and here he was blaming other people. How pathetic!

Ichigo looked down in shame and sadness; it felt as if his whole world was destroyed, as if his life had no meaning. Suddenly a firm hand clasped his shoulder. He didn't dare to look who it was, after all it didn't matter.

"Ichigo, we need we need to talk." A very familiar voice said.

He was in a trance not caring so he just followed the man outside and before just exiting the door, Ichigo took a last glance at the girl who had been with him for so long, he couldn't see her anymore and just casted his sight down.

The man put a strong hand on Ichigo's shoulders again and said, "I'm very sorry for what happened…"

'Nobody knows how I feel… nobody understands my feeling…' he thought bitterly not caring about the kind words of the man he had known for a long time.

"Ichigo I don't know what you're going through but I want to let you know that we share your pain… we had known Ms. Inoue too… and we also feel the great loss…"

The words were hard to get out, a hot lump was forming in his throat, and the pain returned to his heart once again, nonetheless Ichigo had to say something to the caring man who was feeling grief for the death of his friend.

"Thank you… Urahara…"

"Is going to be hard but not imposible-"

"It was my fault." Ichigo said with humiliation, "If I was just stronger, none of this would had happened maybe… Orihime would still be alive… if only I could had saved her… if only I could had been stronger…" it was hard to admit everything because Ichigo knew it was all his fault.

"Ichigo please explain what happened, when the Captain and Lieutenants showed up, you were unconscious with Orihime in your arms… we need to know what really happened" Urged the ex-captain.

Ichigo was reluctant to say a word, it was painful just to recall the past memories that tormented his mind each minute but he started from the beginning excruciatingly explaining every single thing that happened. Urahara for his part was a very good listener, looking very serious Ichigo could tell things were grave.

After explaining everything Ichigo felt worse than before. He realized once again that because of his incompetence Orihime had left. Her life had paid the price of his weakness, and that was a sin he was not going to forgive nor forget. It was the reopening of a wound that was finally healing. It had started to sting and hurt just like when his mother had died years ago. Now a new pain was stirring the guilt of not been able to save his friend.

"It wasn't you're fault…" Urahara said as if reading his thoughts.

"It is… I broke my promise to protect her" Ichigo said gritting his teeth, "In the end she was the one who saved me…" His pain was becoming more unbearable.

"It was Ms. Inoue's choice, she did it because her heart told her so, she-"

"You don't understand! She gave her life to protect me… just like my Mom did…" He finished just barely in a whisper.

And for Ichigo's sake Urahara didn't questioned him any further. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Ichigo could say anything.

"Everything is making sense now…" The hatted man finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"The day that the Vasto Lord appeared in Karakura Town before you and Ms. Inoue, it didn't came alone." Urahara said taking an interest in his cane.

"Yeah, I felt some hollows too but the Vasto Lord was our priority and I knew Chad and Uryu could easily take the hollows down."

"It seems more Hollows are stirring."

"But for what reason? Aizen is already imprisoned… I don't understand" Ichigo was confused, he had started to formulate some ideas in his head but it was all too crazy to believe it.

"I think Aizen still has some connection with Hueco Mundo."

"What! Isn't he in "Muken" which is highly guarded by Central 46 and other officers? How is this possible?" Everything that Urahara had said seemed impossible to believe, yet Ichigo knew Aizen's massive power and he doubted Aizen was just waiting with his arms crossed until his time in prison ended.

"Yes, Aizen's powers are beyond belief, we still don't know how he is doing this or at what extend his powers are rising but some of the thirteen squads' captains are already working on it."

Then Ichigo asked the question that was bothering his mind for quite some time, "Why Karakura town again? What was his goal this time?"

"Ichigo, is clear has water, his goal was Orihime Inoue." Urahara looked him in the eyes waiting for his reaction.

Ichigo's temperature dropped to zero in one second. It was Aizen! Because of that bastard Orihime had to sacrificed her life. His blood started to boil with rage, he was going to make Aizen pay with everything he had, Ichigo was going to make sure of that.

Urahara seemed to feel all the strong emotions running through his head but clearly he was not done talking because finally he said, "One more thing… the hollows left an important message when we found you… some of the hollows that fought back said that they were going to take Orihime to Hueco Mundo dead or alive… and I wouldn't be surprised if they are waiting for you guys to arrive at Karakura Town and take Ms. Inoue with them… Ichigo, Orihime is still in danger."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Hopefully everything will make sense later on :))**

**Oh by the way, I did the cover picture of this story, I wanted to do one since a long time ago but I've never found the time, I know she looks nothing like Orihime XD this is my first time drawing anime so it might not be my best art work :))**

**Thanks for reading! and just drop by a review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, sorry for the long wait -_- I'm so bad at updating... hopefully this will make it up for it:))**

**Thanks to FireCat and SnowWhite, Soaring Demoness, TheAkAtSuKiKid and egypt2013 for having favorite my story:))**

**Super Thanks to Ms90sgirl, Soaring Demoness, TheAkAtSuKiKid, and egypt2013 for following this story:))**

**Racholasj: Thanks:)) Here's the update!**

**jylener22: Thank you:)) I'll keep that in mind! And you're very welcome, I love your stories and you do deserve high praise. Thanks for your review, when I saw it, it brought a smile to my face:))**

**G.A. AnimeFan4: XD Thanks, here's the next chapter, hope you like it:))**

**naleah: Yeah, Orihime deserves to be happy... but with how my story is going... anyways thanks for your review:D**

**Ermilus: Aww please don't, sorry to hear that :O but hopefully things are going to get better:) just wait a little longer.**

**hana chan: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're liking my story... even if its sad. Thanks so much and here's the update:))**

**LadyCassie: Thanks for your review, Hope you like this chapter:))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

_Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really going to need them_

Grief and pain, the only feelings present among the people around a coffin that was about to be lowered to the ground. Everyone looked as if part of their own hearts were been buried with their friend. The girl that could make their worries disappear, the one that could put a smile on everyone's faces, the one that was always by their side, was now gone.

Their group of friends and some of their family members were gathered on the cemetery, grieving the loss of Orihime Inoue. That day, the sky was a dark shade of gray and there were heavy winds making the tress look as if they were dancing. It seemed as if the weather was also grieving the death of their friend, at least for Ichigo that's how it looked.

He didn't want to be present in the ceremony, partly because he didn't want to admit that Orihime was no longer alive and because he didn't want anybody to see how painful and how hard her death was on him. Ichigo still felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders, he was the one responsible for everything but even so nobody blamed him. He glanced at their friends for a second, seeing the poker faces they were trying to put in but failing deeply.

Among their little group there were others soul reapers besides Rukia and Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Urahara's company also presented themselves giving their condolences. They were there to guard Orihime's tomb but deep inside, Ichigo knew that they wanted to say their own farewell. According to Hitsugaya, he was ordered by the Commander Captain to guard Karakura Town from any hollows that might appear since he had stayed in the World of the Living quite a few times and he was more accustomed to their norms and behaviors but Ichigo knew that, that was not the case. Hitsugaya had asked for permission to come because of Matsumoto, Orihime was like a little sister to her and it was important for Matsumoto to be in the funeral. Even after arriving at Karakura and not finding any hollows, they couldn't let Orihime's body be taken by their enemies. Ichigo was going to make sure to not let any one touch his friends, mostly Orihime, he couldn't bear to let her down again, his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

His gaze wandered a little around the faces of the people present there. Some were trying hard not to cry, others were crying freely, letting everyone know how painful was to say a last goodbye. Yuzu was one of them, despite the fact that she didn't talked to Orihime that often, she hold onto her twin sister. His Dad gave her shoulder a little squeeze and rested his hand on her head. His presence somehow gave Ichigo comfort, he didn't feel alone anymore.

Ichigo fixated his sight on Tatsuki, who was accompanied by her mother, her eyes were lifeless nonetheless they were red and swollen from crying. In her arms, she had a bouquet of white roses that held close to her chest. Seeing her again made Ichigo remember the painful memories…

_"What did you just said!?" Tatsuki asked for the third time, her face pale and her eyes took a faraway look._

_"I'm very sorry Tatsuki… but Orihime is not with us anymore… she died …" Rukia said slowly without meeting Tatsuki's eyes. Ichigo knew she was trying to keep her voice calm and leveled like always but he didn't miss the agony it held. Giving bad news was tough enough but giving this type of news was out of this world. _

_Tatsuki slowly sat down as her mind started to understand the words that she was told. Her eyes lost the light they had in them but the hot tears made their way down her cheeks. _

_"No…NO…NO… she can't… Orihime can't… NO!…" She started to sobbed and in no time Tatsuki fell on the floor and held her arms tightly, her cries had so much agony that it hurt Ichigo just to watch her. Rukia hold her in her arms as she cried her own tears. Ichigo passed his hand through his messy hair and bowed his head, weeping in his own way._

He started to feel worse than before, the sense of culpability was weighting him down again. Somehow in Rukia's explanation of Orihime death, Ichigo was not responsible for the outcome. 'Orihime had died protecting her comrades, she died as a hero' that's what they said, and that's what they made his friends believed. Even if they had told Ichigo over and over again that he wasn't responsible, he knew that they were just saying that to not make him feel bad, sulking was not going to bring Orihime back would it? And he knew it, but he also knew it had been his own weakness that had caused the life of one of his closest friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tatsuki, who made her way to Orihime's coffin. Her expression softened a little as she extended her hand to be able to touch the cold casket. A little smile appeared on her lips and she kissed a white rose from the bouquet and placed it on top of the coffin. Then returning to her place, she closed her eyes for a second before looking at Ichigo as she nodded her head slightly. After that, all of Orihime's friends followed Tatsuki's lead, leaving a different color rose on the coffin.

At first they were all going to buy white roses because it was the color of purity and holiness, to them Orihime remained untainted and noble, so it was usual to bring her white roses but Tatsuki told them that it would be better if they each brought Orihime roses from different colors.

_"She… would love that… seeing so many colors altogether…"_

So there he was, with a rose on hand standing before Orihime's coffin. Ichigo was the last one waiting to put the delicate flower away. Unconsciously, his heart rate accelerated dramatically and his blood started to feel cold as ice. He finally realized that he didn't wanted to say good bye, he didn't wanted to let go of the girl who was always there no matter what, he didn't wanted to put the rose down and act as if everything was okay. He wanted to scream at everyone for thinking that Orihime was gone, he wanted to open up the coffin and take her out for air, he wanted Orihime back but he knew it was impossible. Instead, Ichigo closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to heaven and carefully putting the rose down he noticed the color he had gotten, _red_. He looked at the red rose with a surprised expression as his mind started to wonder why he had gotten that color. Maybe it was destined to be that way. He smiled faintly as he remembered getting the flower without even noticing its color. 'Yeah, Orihime will love that color' he thought quietly.

Giving a final glance to the coffin, Ichigo returned to his place and watched painfully at how one of his oldest friends was being buried underground. Rain started to fall slightly, making everyone's mood more depressant than before nevertheless, they all stayed in the cemetery longer bearing the pain of losing a loved one. Finally, one by one, people started to leave with their eyes casted down as the rain started to pour harder, just a handful of friends were left, crying for the girl that was not coming back.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Days had passed since Orihime's funeral and the rain had not stopped ever since. It just came down pouring its glum and monotony all around town. That was not helping Ichigo's mood at all, for him everything looked lifeless and uninteresting. To say he was sad was an understatement; depression was filling his heart in many ways. Ichigo had never realized how important Orihime was for him until she was gone, and as cliché as that might sound it was true. The pain of her death was still there and he deserved it more than anyone, so he had to endure it as long as he could.

Furthermore, the quietness in his house was driving him crazy, his dad was working extra hours at the clinic and he was rarely around the house but the times he was there, his dad would always be nice and calm which somehow irritated Ichigo. He knew he should feel relieve but by that simple act he felt as if his dad was saying 'Oh my son, I know how you're feeling because of the loss of your friend, don't worry cry was much as your heart desires' it was childish to think like because deep inside he knew his dad was only acting like that because he cared for him.

Ichigo spent most of the time in his room doing nothing at all, sometimes he would think, at other times he would just sit there looking at the ceiling aimlessly. His room had become a refuge in which Ichigo was closing himself in, suffocating in his own agony and depression.

He looked outside his window for the fourth time that day, watching the heavy rain drops sliding rapidly down the glass. Today, he had planned on going to Orihime's apartment to help pack her things.

Just before the funeral, his dad had contacted Orihime's distant relative. She had a distant aunt who was giving her money for her spending. When his dad told her the terrible news, he said she was silent for a moment and he heard her crying over the phone. She said that it was indeed terrible but sadly she was not going to be able to come to Karakura Town for the funeral. She was just going to send money and she would appreciate if her friends would just pack Orihime's belongings and send everything to her. She also gave permission to keep anything that was for importance to her friends, more specifically us or something that we might have shared with Orihime because she would have wanted that. That seemed foolish but was probably good to the others, at least they would get to keep something that reminded them of their friend.

So Ichigo grabbed his jacket and headed out of his room. When he was coming down the stairs he heard someone talking very quietly.

"What do you mean!?... I-I see…"

Ichigo recognized that voice, it was Rukia, she seemed to be talking to someone but Ichigo couldn't hear any answers so he assumed she must have been talking on the phone.

"You don't want me to tell him anything?"

Ichigo wasn't very fond of listening to other people's conversations but things were sounding very suspicious now.

"But sir with all due respect I think he has the right to know-"

Her voice turned lower and a little agitated, whatever she was discussing sounded very serious.

"I understand… I'll make sure Ichigo won't find out… yes good bye." Rukia sighed and as she turned around her eyes filled up with dread.

"Find out what?" Ichigo asked in a very serious tone not breaking his gaze form her.

Rukia tensed up a little before putting on a smile, "Ichigo…What do you mean?"

"What am I not supposed to find out?"

Her smile disappeared as her eyes took a greater interest on her shoes, "Ichigo… I-"

"We're friends right?"

That took her by surprised, as she suddenly met his eyes, "Yes, of course we are!"

"Then, tell me what's going on" the urge in Ichigo's voice must have moved her a little as she seemed willing to finally speak up.

"Fine, what I'm about to tell you is very important and delicate, not only for you but for us as well," She looked him in the eye and continue, " You know how souls can go into either the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo after death here on the world of the Living right? Well Urahara was telling me that somehow Orihime's soul won't go to… Soul Society…" she waited to see his response for a moment.

Ichigo felt as if he had been hit by a truck and ran over by the same truck over and over again. Was he hearing right? No, he wasn't. Ichigo had heard wrong, yeah that was it.

Rukia got the wrong idea as she continue, "I know is hard to believe it but-"

"You're lying" Ichigo retorted on a flat voice, his face going into shock.

Rukia looked at him a little concerned, "No, I'm very serious. Urahara told me that her soul was trapped in her body… Orihime will not be able to go to Soul Society. I'm very sorry."

Ichigo was speechless, the shock never leaving his heart for a second. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts and ask a simple "how?".

"Captain Unohana and Urahara did some tests after Orihime passed away and according to them, the poison that kept her from using her Shun Shun Rikka … also trapped her soul and crushed it, " She stopped for a moment carefully thinking how she was going to say the next words, "Her soul also died…"

Ichigo thought he couldn't feel worse than how he was feeling right now but of course he was wrong. He felt as if the oxygen around him had turned into a poisonous gas. How was it possible that Orihime's very existence was simply gone? Why did it have to be Orihime? Pure hearted Orihime, and everything was his fault. Aizen that damn bastard… he was going to make him pay for everything he had done. Surely this was his doing.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt the need to get out of his prison. He left without saying anything to Rukia who just stood there shouting his name. The words faded quickly as Ichigo started to run faster and faster trying to get away from everything. The rain falling down hard, drenching him completely and washing away the tears that craved to get out.

He'd let his feet take him wherever they wanted, his mind and his body were not in zinc anymore. Ichigo wandered around town aimlessly for a couple of minutes until he got to the place his heart desired the most, Orihime's apartment. He stood there starting at the door, not knowing if to go in or to leave. His mind was telling him to flee however his body wouldn't move it was as if his feet were glued to the floor. Not thinking twice Ichigo decided to open the door.

Slowly, Ichigo came inside the small apartment. There were boxes everywhere and the furniture was missing. There was nothing for him to do there anymore but when Ichigo was getting ready to turn around and leave, a sound from one of the rooms caught his attention. He saw that the door of one of the rooms was not closed, it was barely open so he decided to take a look.

He entered the room and was surprised to see Tatsuki sitting on a corner and holding a notebook on her chest. She had her back against him and it seemed as she didn't hear him come in. For an instant Ichigo decided that it was best to leave Tatsuki alone but something told him that that was not what a good friend would do. Tatsuki was destroyed, she needed someone to talk to more than anyone, Ichigo couldn't give her his back now, so he decided to stay.

"Hey Tatsuki"

His dark hair friend jumped surprised to hear her name and suddenly began to clean her eyes before turning towards Ichigo and answering, "Oh hey Ichigo, I didn't know you where here."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically.

"No, that's fine…." Tatsuki was about to get up but seemed to change her mind, "What are you doing here thought and why are you all wet?"

Ichigo looked at himself and replied, "Long story, I forgot my umbrella well, I decided to help out, you know pack some of the things here but it looks like everything is done…."

Tatsuki smiled, "Yeah everyone has helped out a lot." Then her eyes saddened a little, "Everyone seems to miss Orihime a lot."

They fell into a deep silence, remembering the friend that was now lost, Ichigo was beginning to feel uncomfortable so he decided to speak up, "Um so what do you got there?" He said pointing to the book that Tatsuki had on her hands.

"Oh this is a photo album. I was looking through some of the pictures here." She answered while looking at the book. "Do you want to see them?"

That took Ichigo by surprised but since he was there he didn't see any problem, "Y-yeah, sure."

He took a sit next to Tatsuki as she started to go through some pictures. There were some funny ones, Keigo screaming on a roller coaster, Uryu sowing a teddy bear, Chad wearing bunny ears with his serious expression. That was something worth to see. As they kept on viewing photos, time started to pass faster and faster. Sometimes they would laugh at the silliness of their friends, and at other times they would just sit there recalling their own memories.

Finally, Tatsuki got to some pictures of Orihime. In one photo, she had her arms around Tatsuki and Rukia, they were all smiling letting everyone know they were having a good time together. Orihime's smile seemed to radiated happiness and comfort, somehow It made Ichigo's heart ache with pain.

"She loved to smile." Tatsuki said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah… there was not a day she wasn't smiling."

Tatsuki gave him a smile of her own, "Remember how she would always tell you good morning at school?"

Ichigo smiled too as he recalled the long past memories.

Tatsuki turned the page, and there was another picture of Orihime sitting down, eating some cake.

"Hahaha, I remember that day." Tatsuki laugh, "Orihime wanted to cook something for us but she kept on asking for odd ingredients so instead we went out to eat something.

"Orihime had a very unique taste for foods." Ichigo put it, trying not to smile.

"She did and that's what made her exceptional and awesome".

Then on the last page, the last photo, there she was, extending her arms in the air and smiling as if she was the happiest girl alive.

"Orihime died as a hero." Tatsuki prompted, "I'm proud of her… but". Her voice started to break a little.

Ichigo on the other hand was feeling miserable. Tatsuki didn't know the real reason of Orihime's death and it wasn't fair for her not to know the truth.

"It was my fault." Ichigo whispered.

Tatsuki seemed to consider his response but she shook her head, "No, don't say that… Orihime was trying to save her friends and I bet you were trying to do the same so-"

"No… I wasn't saving anyone…" He looked at Tatsuki to see her reaction.

She seemed shocked to hear that, "W-what do you mean?"

"Orihime died trying to save me… I was losing the battle and when the enemy was about to give his final blow, Orihime got between us and she took the hit…" Tatsuki seemed to be on a trance as she stared at him, tears wanting to fall, "I-I couldn't save her… it was my entire fault." Then his voice lowered "I'm sorry."

Finally, Tatsuki stood up, refusing to look at him and left the room.

Ichigo did not followed her, just stood there letting the coldness of the room sink in. Suddenly he felt a powerful and unknown spiritual pressure and his heart sank, without wasting another second, he left the room. Wanting to stop the bleeding of his heart.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**I really hope you guys liked it... you know is so hard to write about sad things and I still have some more thinking to do... Oh yeah Ichigo might be OOC but is for the best of the story.**

**Have a great weekend :)) and take care. Until next time!**


End file.
